Mass Effect: Reaper T8
by ArcherEdgeBond
Summary: A Reaper threat and three different Sheppards. how will the universe handle this. follow Geoff, John, and Jane Shepard as they fight the reapers for survival and fight a new threat soon to take hold.(this was a challenge given to me by my friend the unforgivenone19901. if you have not checked out his work please do) (Disclaimer: I do not own the rights, this is purely fanmade)
1. Prologue

The Spectres a group of special agents tasked with completing whatever task given to them. A rogue agent named Saren stepped forth allying himself with a cybernetic enemy that roamed the outer reaches of space, they were called the Geth. The human race stepped forward providing aid to the council, three siblings were given the honorary titles of spectre and the sole mission to track down and defeat Saren. John, Jane, And Geoff Sheppard, three siblings who served in the alliance military together under the command of David Anderson. John the oldest was a master marksman, Jane the powerful biotic commando, and Geoff the youngest of the three was a master technician They assembled a team and began there assault on the murderous turian that plagued all life in the universe.

In their travels they found a series of beacons that connected to John and haunted his mind warning him of the coming threat lurking in the shadows a name that would shake fear into the stars...the traveled through the systems as they met Wrex, Garrus, Liara,Tali, Ashley, and Kaiden who became the members of the Normandy assisting in there fight to stop Saren. All witnessed horrible feats of Sarens evil hand as they fought old rivals and family manipulated to do his bidding. As they traveled they found themselves on a planet called Virmire where a research base with the intent of curing the Genophage that plagued the Krogan people. Wrex almost turning on his Friends was talked down by John and warned of the threat that saren possesed to the krogan people. After storming the facility they discovered that Saren was only a puppet being controlled by a lone reaper. The facility was quickly destroyed, with the unfortunate loss of their friend Kaiden. As they rushed to Ilos to apprehend Saren they discovered that the citadel was actually a massive relay for the reapers to pull through. John and his siblings moved forward through a small relay that landed them on the Citadel.

John, Geoff, and Jane moved to the top of citadel tower to put an end to the reapers before it was too late. They pressed through several hordes of geth to reach Saren as he slowly began preparing the gate. John and Jane reached Saren firing several rounds and biotic blasts, Geoff moved to the console in an attempt to begin shutting down the gate. The alliance military arrived to save the council and the citizens fleeing the geth ships with the normandy in toe. John drew his rifle and fired a well placed shot through Sarens skull. Sarens body hit the floor as red lightning coursed from his body. Sarens body began to move wildy with eyes glowing deep red. The body paused looking around the room as it fixed on Geoff, it launched itself towards Geoff tackling him to the floor. It drove a large claw into his shoulder as it screeched staring down at its prey. Jane moved towards her brother, quickly she waved her hands sending a blue wave that launched Saren towards the other side of the room. Geoff crawled to his feet clutching his wounded shoulder, as Jane moved in front of her brother with eyes glowing a bright blue. Saren readied for its final assault, but as it charged across the room its skull suddenly erupted as it was sent to the floor with a violent crash. The body burst into a reddish flame as John let out another round through the beasts brain. He rose to his feet resting his rifle on his shoulder as he saw that his siblings were safe. The battle raged on overhead as the reaper's systems suddenly failed and the alliance began its final assault on the creature with the final blow executed by the ace pilot Joker, The reaper was destroyed. With the threat destroyed and the galaxy once more at peace, the three siblings headed out with the Normandy searching for the Geth any trace of the Reapers. Geoff stared into the vastness of space as he could hear a silent murmur echoed in his mind. He shrugged and continued onward.


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of ships echoed as they flew past a large cylindrical station. The faint sound of children could be heard playing on the station as it danced above the earth.

The halls were large and riddled with cables hanging from the ceiling as Two small boys toss a ball back and forth near an airlock. The two laughed as the ball bounced off the ground and the walls. The boys chased after as quickly as they could while the lights overhead flickered. "You guys are gonna get in trouble" a young voice quipped. One boy who was appeared to be the oldest turned and said "like your one to talk Jane" she took a small step forward slapping both her arms to side and said "don't be mean john" the youngest boy rolled the ball in his hands drawing a small smirk across his face shouted "think fast!" He whipped his harm as hard as he could tossing the ball past his older brother towards Jane. The ball collided with his older sister's shoulder with the sound of a loud crack. Jane let out a loud cry of pain as John turned to his brother and said "why did you do that Geoff" Jane turned and ran away as tears ran down her face as she shouted "I'm telling mom!" John rushed after her. Geoff stood still as the room around him began to grow dim. he suddenly felt cold as he slowly descended into a dark void.

A sound could be heard through the darkness

[Red alert] echoed through the dark

he could see a slight haze of light growing in the distance. A voice broke through as clear and vivid as a day.

SHEPPARD!

A man sharply awoke as the ship shook violently. He looked about the room as he soon realized he was in his quarters aboard the Normandy. The lights flashed a reddish glow as he rose to his feet. The doors flung open as a young woman rushed in wearing a full space suit overlayed by fabric. She ran up to the man and shouted "Geoff!" The man opened a locker just off a nearby wall and said "Tali is it the geth?"  
"No" she replied quickly as she reached down to pick up a helmet that was laying on the floor. "Joker feels that it is a new threat." The alarm continued to scream as people rushed around their posts trying to defend the ship. Geoff and Tali left the room and headed for the stairs Geoff stopped to look at the wreckage. In a moment he clenched his fist and said "sound the evac order, get everyone to safety" . He took two steps forward and realised that Tali had not said a word. "I will get Joker out and we will meet up later. " she froze at what he said as she shuffled her hands, she looked up at Geoff slightly "I...I..." Geoff walked over reaching out to hold one of her hands and said "Tali I Know" unsure of the current situation all she could do was nod. She turned towards a nearby stairwell and hurried off.

Geoff began to run up the steps to the bridge as the doors flung open he was met by a massive hole in the top of the ship revealing the vastness of space and the glow of a nearby planet. He hurried to the front of the ship where a man sat frantically working the controls. He ran up to the man he wore a blue uniform with matching hat and appeared to not have shaved in days. "Joker" Geoff shouted in a huff. "The Normandy is lost we have to go." Joker nodded turning slightly he noticed the console flashing and said "They are coming around for another attack" a large beam shot from a nearby moon which struck the Normandy cutting the haul. Geoff quickly grabbed Jokers arm and dragged him to his feet. Slinging jokers arm around his shoulders he moved his friend to a nearby escape hatch. reaching out for an overhanging bar above the hatch, Joker climbed into the pod as another shot blasted between them pushing Sheppard back into the ship. Geoff looked over to see the release button on the wall for the pod and quickly without a second thought slammed the button launching his friend away to safety as the mysterious ship continued its attack, until the normandy was destroyed. Geoff moved to find another hatch only to be met by an explosion that sent him into a wall and into space. Adrift in space he began to gasp for air realizing his suit was leaking oxygen. He tried to fix the problem as the gas escaped from his tank, he quickly descended towards the surface of a nearby planet. As he fell his suit began to burn as he quickly lost air, clinging to life his thoughts returned for a moment to his crew, his friends, and to his siblings. Most of all he focused on his last moments he thought of Tali.

[Two Years Later]

"Sheppard you have to wake up the station is under attack."

Sheppard awoke alone in a cold room with the sound of gun fire in the distance. He rose to his feet realizing that the gunfire was getting closer. A voice chimed through the comms "Sheppard there is a gun and armour in a nearby locker grab it." He ran to a nearby locker across the the door open he found a dark suit of armour with a red stripe down the side. He donned his armour as the alarms flared in the distance, echoing with the faint sound of a message.

Geoff shuffled his sandbag like body forward towards the door at the far end of the room not knowing what to expect on the other side. He reached for a small panel on the right side only to find that the door did not respond to his presence. He raised his pistol turning slightly to one side squeezing the trigger he released a round into the centre of the panel. Sparks flew as the lights of the panel flickered, the door flung open revealing a lone droid it was white with a blue stripe on its shoulder. "A security droid?" He thought quietly to himself as the droid stared at him. He looked down briefly to see that the droid had a gun firmly in its hand "hostile detected" it announced as it quickly raised the gun pointing it at him. Instinctively he turned slightly to dodge the first round and grabbed the droids weapon with his left he raised his gun quickly to strike the droid. Geoff began to shoot the droid in the centre of its chest as it hit the ground with a loud crash. Geoff began to hear a slight whisper, he sharply turned around to be met with a dark hallway and the reassurance of being alone. He shook his head and began to press on down the hall, when a voice echoed through the comms "Sheppard I will meet you at the landing bay keep moving."

As he rushed through the halls he came to a small courtyard where a young man stood crouched behind a few boxes as reddish streaks flew through the air. Sheppard quickly rushed towards the boxes crouching next to him. The man turned his head and met shepard's gaze as a shocked expression drew across his face, he said "Sheppard?" as he shifted his weight to one knee "I just woke up what's going on here?" Geoff barked at the man. The man shrugged his shoulders and replied "not too sure but these security droids just suddenly activated and began attacking." Geoff glanced briefly over the crate viewing the other side as two more droids entered the room. "What's your name?" The man looked at Shepard and said "name's Jacobs" Shepard loaded a new cell into his gun thinking of a way out "If only I had my gear, I could hack them and save us some ammo." Jacobs quickly holstered his shotgun placing it behind him" that's not a problem, I'm a BIotic so just say the word and we can get out of here." Geoff smiled "ok lets get them." Jacobs moved his hand and fired a small orb of energy that caused the droids to float into the air. Sheppard stayed behind cover holding his pistol at the ready began to shoot the droids as they fell to the ground.

The two cautiously rose to their feet as the last of the droids lights flickered away. Jacobs turned to face shepard who was loading his gun. "I suppose you have questions for me." he said waiting for the upcoming response. Sheppard looked at the man and Replied " You can fill me in on the way, But right now we must head to the landing bay." Jacobs Nodded in agreement and began to head towards a door near the back of the room. Sheppard seemed wary of the man, but followed along until he could figure out his current situation. Jacobs and shepard passed through room to room avoiding countless droids till they reached a large room filled with pipes and lockers. Jacobs closed the door behind them and set the console near the door to lock. Sheppard took a few steps in and noticed in the corner a man sat on the floor. "We have a man down over here." Jacobs turned to view a bald man on the floor clutching his leg and as he got closer he realized who the man was " Wilson!?" he exclaimed and headed over to the man. Wilson looked up as his head felt heavy he said "can I get a hand with some Medigel?" Jacobs flicked his wrist as his omnitool illuminated the room, he placed a hand on the man's leg and began to administer the drug as shepard looked down the hall viewing a large set of doors with a sign that read Landing bay ahead. A loud bang echoed in the room as Shepard drew his pistol, Jacobs turned to face the direction of the door "we need more time." he exclaimed as the door lights flickered. Shepard moved to the door and noticed a crate that laid in the centre of the room and quickly noted that it read [caution explosive] he moved back towards jacobs as the door flung open three droids moved it guns raised for an attack. Geoff quickly raised to his feet with his gun drawn he fired a fired a round into the crate. The crate exploded with a reddish flame engulfing the droids and casting them to charred rubble.

The three continued down the hall slowly until they reached a large set of doors Wilson quickly moved to the door panel and began typing. "Once we get past these doors we will be " he said while the doors began to open he looked inside. A tall dark haired woman stood she wore a white uniform with black shoulders, she raised her gun meeting the barrel to Wilsons head. Before Wilson could get a word out a loud bang echoed through the room as Wilson fell to the floor with a thud. Jacobs took a step back "what are you doing?" he uttered with concern. The woman coldy replied "My job, Wilson was a traitor." she turned her head slightly to find Shepards pistol raised in front of her. "I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers." sheppard said, as the woman raised a hand gesturing him to lower the gun "I'm sure you have questions, But first my employer will want a word with you." she said with a forward tone. Jacob moved towards the door and sharply added "Miranda We should answer any questions that the commander has." She turned and said "In due time." Sheppard holstered his gun and crudely added "let's get on the shuttle, I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime." Miranda smiled and added "Or two in your case."

The shuttle flew from the station as fast as its engines could heading into deep space with a set of blue streaks trailing behind. A few hours have passed as the shuttle approached a station in the distance. "Our employer would like to have a word with you when we land" Miranda said as she continued to type on her data pad. Geoff sat in silence as the shuttle began its approach. The ship's door flung open as they began to exit onto the station. It was massive, clean, and devoid of life. Miranda moved to a console and began to type. Geoff moved towards a large set of doors."the illusive man will meet you inside." Geoff entered the room to find a dark room with only a set of blue lights on the ground giving off a faint glow. He approached the ring as an image appeared in front of him. The image took the shape of a man, he appeared to be well dressed and smoking a cigarette while sitting in a chair in deep thought. "Ah sheppard." The man took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out on a nearby ashtray. Geoff stared at the man with curiosity and replied "You must be the illusive man" I spent a lot of credits to bring you back. BIllions in fact, so that we can preserve humanity. To fight against a common enemy." Geoff felt a small chill rush down his spine as he replied in a cold tone "The Reapers." the illusive man leaned back a bit in his chair "good to see that your memory is still good" Geoff rolled his eyes slightly and said "What are the reapers up to that required my help."

The man rose from his chair drawing a serious face with eyes laced with concern "we are at war even tho no one will admit it. Colonie have been disappearing ...human colonies." geoff looked around the dark room for a second before returning to the illusive man "just point me in the right direction, Also I will need to assemble my team." the illusive man sat back down with a sigh and "Miranda can help you with the information needed. As for your team well they have moved on." Geoff looked puzzled "all of them" he illusive man pressed a button on his armchair as several lights began to shine, a small screen appeared next to him as he read "we have only been able to keep an eye on a few of them, a couple have vanished. We have prepared some dossiers for you to make up a team. They are some of the best. Geoff nodded and said "where should I start looking?" the illusive man leaned back in his chair and said "I took the liberty in preparing a shuttle for you that will take you to freedom's progress. The last colony to be abducted, MIranda and Jacobs will brief you." the man lit another cigarette as he added "oh and I found a pilot that's crazy enough for this mission, you might like him." the lights in the room lightened and the hologram faded leaving sheppard alone in the room. He turned around to face the door wide open with a man leaning in the doorway. He stood there staring at sheppard with his baseball cap drawn over his eyes. " hey commander Just like old times" he shouted. A smile grew on Geoff's face as he replied "Joker."


	3. Chapter 2

"I cant believe its you commander, I saw you get spaced." Geoff followed Joker down a long corridor as continued to add "While you were gone all hell broke loose, everything we did was swept under the table. The council just wanted it gone." he stopped near a large window and said "even the team had moved on." Geoff moved to the window which faced into a large darkened room. Geoff looked out into the room and said "so how come you are with cerberus?" Joker tilted his hat up and added "well the council grounded me after what happened. So I left the alliance and besides cerberus lets me fly." he raised a hand to a nearby panel pressing a button he said they told me about this this morning." the lights slowly came on revealing a large dreadnought class ship. The ship suspended in the air silently as Geoff stared at the ship, reminding him of his last ship he smiled "I guess we have to give her a name." Joker nodded and said "I have one in mind."

The hanger doors opened as the ship began to leave the hanger revealing the name Normandy on the haul of the ship it began to collect speed before it shot off into the distance of space.

Onboard the normandy the crew worked hard on the systems, maintaining the proper functionality of the newly built ship. Miranda approached the central console on the bridge as Geoff followed behind her. "This ship is a state of the art vessel with everything we need to accomplish our mission." She stopped before the central station and added we have dossiers ready for you to view in your quarters." Geoff stopped and said "ill get right on that." Miranda smirked and added "Also if you want to set a course you can do that from the console behind me. 'All systems are ready for departure whenever you re ready' Geoff froze and looked around to view no one else nearby he looked at Miranda who stood smirking "Is there a VI system on board?" a large blue orb appeared on the console behind her as it added "I am an AI Construct connected to the ship" Geoff crossed his arms and added "Joker is not gonna like this at all." the orb flickered and added "Mr Moreau's talents will not be wasted, I assure you that I have no control over the main functions of the ship outside of secondary functions." Geoff walked towards the orb and said "what should we call you?" the orb stood silent for a second before replying 'My name is Edi" Geoff looked towards MIranda and said "ok Edi lets head over to Freedom's Progress.

Geoff entered the lift behind the central terminal and headed up to his quarters shooking by all the info that has been given to him. He reached his floor and exited he entered a large cabin that was large enough to fit a small family of five. He entered and saw the desk on the right with a tablet in the middle. He approached the desk and sat down quietly to collect his thoughts. His mind began to race as he slowly began to wonder. Who was behind the disappearances of the colonies. How will his family react to his survival, and how will he beat the reapers. A low untangable ring echoed through his mind as if someone was running a drill in his ear began to eat at him. He walked into a small room with a sink on the furthest wall. He ran the tap he began to wash his face to calm down. Looking at the mirror he noticed something was amiss, he looked closely in the mirror and noticed a slight reddish tinge to his right eye. He paid no ill mind to it and went back to the other room. He found a bed the far end collapsing on top as if he had not slept in ages.

The Normandy broke out of slip space proceeding to descend above the upper atmosphere near freedom's progress. The vessel hung over the planet with the type of grace as light glimmered off the side of the haul illuminating the name on the side. The light moved delicately along the side as a set of large doors opened and a small shuttle flew out of the hanger and speeded towards the planets dark surface.

"Our first priority is to look for survivors, secondly we search for any info as to who could have done this." Geoff barked his orders like a lieutenant with new bars. MIranda smirked as she looked at him with eyes that could cut through steel. " that wont be a problem. All the colonists are missing and there are no signs that any still reside." Geoff turned slightly to see Jacob checking his gear silently as he returned his eyes to her and added "Nevertheless we should always keep an eye open."

The shuttle landed on the ground with a thump as the doors flung open and everyone jumped out ready for combat. they were met with only silence an eerie silence that could chill your spine. As they moved through the complex they each took note that none of the buildings sustained any damage. Geoff moved down the road till he found a lone sentry droid marching down the street. He paused for a moment to assess the scenario. He turned the corner slowly and moved towards the unsuspecting drone. The droid turned to head to the other direction and met Geoff's approach. It quickly raised its gun and shouted "Hostiles Detected" without hesitation it began to open fire.

Geoff ran for the nearest cover which stood nearby an old water drum. Miranda and Jacob moved to his side ready for their orders. Geoff waited a few seconds he raised his gun, aiming for its head he fired a shot drilling the droid in the chest. The droid flinched slightly and returned to its current objective. MIranda moved around the corner raising her hand as a deep blue swirled around her fingers. Quickly she flicked her wrist sending a blue blast hurtling forward slamming its target sending it flying to the ground. Jacobs moved forward drawing his shotgun he moved to assess the droids condition. Geoff looked over across the compound and saw a building in the distance that seemed to still have lights on. He signaled to his team and began to head in its direction. They approached the building quietly as they could hear the faint sound of whispers. Geoff moved to the door and prepared himself for a fight. He turned to face his team which all gave him a quick nod to assure him that they were ready for a fight.

The door flung open as the trio rushed in to find three soldiers in full suit wearing oxygen respirators. The soldiers quickly snapped to their feet weapons drawn to meet the intruders. "What are the Quarians doing here?" Miranda hissed as she focused her sight down her sights. "What is Cerberus Doing Here?" one of the soldiers quickly added, as he kept his sights up. A fourth quarian ran from the shadows in front of the others. This one was different from the others as she wore a greyish hood over her suit. "Prazza put those weapons down!" she shouted, as she turned slowly to look at the cerberus team. She paused and focused on Geoff as she muttered "Is that really you?" Geoff looked closely at the young quarian standing before him, he knew right away who she was a he replied "Yes Tali, its me." Prazza raised his rifle "this could be another Cerberus trick." he barked. Geoff thought for a second on how he could prove it was him, he looked at Prazza then back at Tali and said "Did that info I gave you about the Geth, did that help you on you pilgrimage." Tali turned to signal Prazza and the others to lower their weapons. She paused and turned her attention back at Geoff "It did." she replied with a hint of relief in her tone. Everyone began to relax "We are here to recover a quarian by the name of Veetor. He is not well and we need to take him back to the Flotilla."Geoff nodded understanding the situation looked over at Miranda as she added "Veetor should be questioned about the events that happened here." Geoff noticed Prazza take a step forward and before he could make an argument, he raised his hand quickly and said "What about Veetor's Omni-tool? We could scan that and he still could go back to the Flotilla with Tali." Tali nodded in agreement and gestured to the door. "He is somewhere in the neighboring complex we have not found him yet" she added as she placed a hand on his chest she added "Be careful." Raising a hand to meet hers he whispered in her ear and headed for the door insearch of Veetor.

Geoff was relieved that Tali made it out of the destruction of Normandy, as his mind wandered wondering about his family. He pressed on till he found a large metal door almost like a hanger's with massive metal teeth. The doors began to open as sheppard quickly raised his hand and signaled for the rest of his team to move to nearby cover. Geoff quickly slid towards a bunch of boxes stacked in the middle of the walkway. As the doors opened four quarians ran in terror firing wildly behind them. Miranda looked around the corner to see that they were the team from earlier. She froze in place as she readied her Smg. Jacobs looked further behind them as he focused his attention as to what they were shooting at. A quarian dropped to the ground as a large droid proceeded to step on her midsection and began to fire at the rest. The shots flew wildly killing the remaining quarian strike team. Geoff froze in place assessing his situation and quickly trying to think of a way to put the droid down. The mech moved to one of the crates where Jacobs hid, Miranda signaled to Geoff as she jumped out from cover and began to fire. Geoff raised his rifle to take a shot. Miranda heard a shot from behind her. She paused for a second to feel something warm whiz past her, as the shot tore a hole through the mechs chest. She quickly dropped to the ground and Geoff quickly looked for the shooter. After a few seconds of scanning a second shot tore through the air making its mark into the mechs head reducing it to mere parts. Miranda fired quickly to her feet with her eyes burning red "WHICh one of you fire those shots!" she exclaimed making her team feel somewhat uneasy. Geoff looked at Jacobs for a second to see that he was wielding a scimitar shotgun which could not fire a shot that precise. He returned his gaze to Miranda who at this point was ready to send someone through a wall.

"I did!" a voice bellowed as a tall man walked out of the shadows with his rifle slung over his shoulder. He wore a full suit of N7 Armour with a red stripe along one side. The man approached the team with a smile on his face as he added "I wish you didn't move, I had that bastard in my sights." Miranda turned to face the man when her tone suddenly shifted curiously from furious to infatuated. "John!? where have you been?" John holstered his rifle on his back as it collapsed to standby mode "I went out to help an old friend with some investigating but got a little side tracked with this mechs running around." she took one step forward raising her hand quickly. She delivered a slap to John's face that sent out an echo. "That was for nearly killing me." she spoke keeping her gaze fixed on him. John not flinching at the action he received looked at MIranda as she pounced forward throwing her arms around him delivering a long kiss. Jacobs looked at Geoff and said "we should sweep for any signs of Veetor" John pulled away from Miranda to look at Jacobs "He is in the security shed on the other side of the complex." he looked at Geoff and drew a blank he released his hold on MIranda and walk closer till he was face to face with him. Not a word was spoken between them. Geoff could see no sign of emotion from his older brother as his posture seemed quite fixed in stature. He tried to find the words to say to him John quickly threw his arms forward and gave his brother a big hug. "Welcome back Lil Bro." he released his grip on Geoff and quickly said "I take it everything is back to normal" Geoff could hear a slight ringing in his ear which he quickly brushed off " Im Fine." he quickly turned around and added "lets first find Veetor and then we can catch up." the four of them headed down the courtyard till they reached a small building. John waved his omni tool and the door opened there sat veetor mumbling to himself while typing frantically.

"Did you see. Did you see! . You didn't see." he repeated over and over as Geoff approached the console. Pictures of the compound hung on the walls overlapping windows and scattered details. Veetor focused on the computer not breaking one second to acknowledge the man that just entered. Geoff raised his omni tool scanning fhe quarian and the console. After a few seconds he realised that Veetor was in a state of shock, he moved his hand and the monitor shut off breaking Veetor's concentration. The quarian turned to see the man worried about what happened next he took a deep breath and said "you.. you are not one of them. Are you here to take me away?" Geoff lowered his hand and added "im looking for what happened here" Veetor froze his hand shook for a second, hesitant for his answer he raised pressed a few keys on the console of his omnitool. An image appeared on the screen of several large bug like creatures moving crates. Geoff stared at the screen trying to figure out what it is. "That is a collector" Geoff turned to see his brother behind him. John raised a hand patting Geoff's back "They live just outside the omega 4 relay. It's rare to see them out here in the termanus system." Geoff looked at Veetor and cautiously asked "do you mind if we scanned your omni tool and you can go back to the Flotilla with Tali. With a quick nod he moved his arm murmuring "Veetor… can't wait to leave."


	4. Chapter 3

The Normandy moved silently through space cutting through the vast void like an elegant whale. John moved about the ship astonished at what had been built but also fairly conflicted over the fact his brother was alive. He arrived at the ship's main engine core. Looking around he noticed that no one was present as It silently hummed while a faint glow lit up the room. "If you were wondering, Commander Shepard is in the communications hub." John quickly looked around "who said that?" He muttered as he found no one was currently around. "I am the ship's A I interface. Designation Edi." John paused to think for a brief second as a smirk drew across his face "thank you… Edi." John stood in silence for a minute as he stared at the ship's core. "Hey Edi.. where is the communications hub?"

Geoff stood in the comms room as the image of the illusive man sat across from him. He continued to smoke as Geoff filled him in on the results of what happened on freedom's progress. Geoff watched as the illusive man put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray adjusting his posture in his chair "I'm not too sure if I agree with your decision, But at least we got an idea of who is behind the disappearances." Geoff crossed his arms "I still can't see why I can't use my old team." The illusive man stood up from his chair and faced Geoff on an even level and said "I'm sorry but they have moved on to other assignments." Geoff nodded and replied "where should I start?" The illusive man smirked as he returned to his chair "I've sent you two dossiers which are currently on Omega. Once we confirm where the rest are I will send them to you." The room brightened and the hologram faded away leaving Geoff alone in the comms room as the table raised from the floor returning its proper height. Geoff moved to the head of the table reaching for a small panel near the end. "Where to Commander?" Joker echoed through the comm. Geoff looked down at the table "Set Course for Omega." Geoff pressed the button to turn off the comms as he looked down at the grain of the table. His eye began to twitch and burn slightly warm he held still as it felt as if something was moving around. He shook his head quickly which forced the pain to subside. "You must be tired." a voice echoed from across the room, as Geoff looked up to find his brother leaning in the doorway. "It's nothing just these implants, I don't think they have fully healed." John moved away from the door raising a hand in the air revealing a bottle of Relay Brandy. Geoff stood up "Is that Brandy?" John Nodded and replied "I made sure to get the weaker stuff for you. Especially since that batarian ale incident on the Citadel." Geoff let out a small chuckle pointing towards the elevator "To my quarters, We have a lot of catching up to do." John put his arm around his brothers shoulder and said " I don't know, we may need more than one bottle." Geoff slapped John in the middle of the back and said "let's find out." the two moved down the hall laughing merrily, poking fun at one another as if the last two years had never happened.

The silence of space was interrupted by the Normandy quickly dropping out of slipspace before a large meteor. Upon closer inspection of the meteor there were clear signs of mining, and a large station jutting out one side. It was a massive installation teeming with ships coming in and out of port. "Commander we have arrived at Omega, and will be docking soon." Joker muttered through the comms. He reached for the controls plotting in the course he silently added "But personally I would rather be elsewhere than this dump." as he moved the ship near the hanger doors. Geoff began to suit up for the mission as Jacobs MIranda and John approached him. Jacobs stood straight saluting and said "I would like to accompany you on this task. Sir." Geoff waved his hand and replied "Jacobs don't be so formal. Also we are all going, but first we need intel." he secured his pistol to his belt and added "We have no idea where to even look for these people." the four began to leave the airlock as a large looking man approached he seemed to be fairly annoyed as was his nature. "Aria wishes to speak to you." the man barked. John smirked and added "Why would she send a batarian, and not come instead?" The man took a step back "Look just meet her in Afterlife." the man turned and walked away casually murmuring untangable slurs as he drew farther away. Miranda paused by the entrance to the ship waiting to hear what plan Geoff had for this. Geoff looked at his team thinking carefully he said "Me and Jacobs will look for info on archangel and Dr. Solus. She might know where to find them." Miranda smiled casually " a solid plan, but what about John and Jacobs" she smirked at her comment. Geoff looked at John and said "head to the lower slums see if you can find any info on the locals here. We might be able to get a hold of the current situation here." John nodded giving Jacobs a friendly nudge to move on. Geoff looked at Miranda as if he was unsure of his plan but moved on down the corridor to Afterlife.

Omega was a large to say the least city comparable to the Citadel. It was a place of crime and debauchery, where the gangs ran the streets with one at the to Aria. Geoffy headed to the centre of the city where music could be heard for the last three blocks. Loud and violent rhythms that boiled the blood and excited the crowds. Miranda kept a stern attitude as she reminisced about how much she hated coming to Omega for business. Geoff turned the corner to find a large building with the words afterlife in bright yellow neon. The exterior looked like a nightclub with a line a mile long in front. As they approached a large krogan stood outside the door and waved them inside. As they passed through the doors into the foyer. People sat on benches who were either wasted or about to find out what happens if the tab was not paid. The lights flashed blue and red lights as various asari dressed in skimpy outfits entertained the guests around the club. Close to the back of the club an armed guard signaled for Geoff to approach a ramp led up to an office overlooking the raving club below as the two slowly approached the summit. As they entered a bitarian proceeded to scan Geoff. "That's enough he's clean." a voice rang as the guards all stood straight and moved aside. A large couch rested near a window as a lone asari stood poised overlooking her empire. She turned and added "if he wanted me dead he would barely have had a chance." Geoff slowly took a step forward "You must be Aria, I need some intel on some individuals here on Omega." She sat down on the couch as if her confidence were like a warm blanket. "What do you need to know Sheppard" Geoff held his ground, avoiding a simple question and said "I need info on a Dr. Mordin Solus and a mercenary named Archangel" Aria suddenly rose to her feet "Archangel!." Geoff moved forward almost meeting Aria head on and added "I take it he is being a problem." Aria sat back down "He is causing a problem in the wards. The local gangs are having a tough time getting him. They are massing a couter offensive downstairs." Geoff looked somewhat puzzled and asked "how many gangs?" Aria smiled and said "just the Eclipse, Blue suns, and the Blood pack. I'm sure that's not too much trouble for you to handle." Geoff smirked at her sarcastic comment as if he was playing a game. Aria shifted in her seat "As for Mordin, he is in the wards trying to cure the sickness. I rather like him." Geoff nodded in appreciation and turned to leave. Miranda moved to the ramp as Geoff caught up to her. He reached for his earpiece as the two headed into the club. " We are going after Archangel. There is not a lot of time to acquire him."

John and Jacobs continued through the slums as nearby vorcha scurried through alley's hissing and slurring untangable gurgles. As they pressed through the slums they found a door at the end of the hall with two turrets stationed outside. John turned to Jacobs cutting a brief smirk across his face. He said "You think this might be the place?" Jacobs remained silent, shaking his head as if unamused at John's attempt at Levity. As the two entered the 'hospital' they noticed that all the individuals were a mix of bitarian and human patients. All were awaiting treatment patiently while a faint voice could be heard down the hall. John moved down the hall past the reception desk to find a small office with papers strewn about all over the floor. "Hmm. mercenary. No assassin. No armor type is too heavy. Soldier, maybe, perhaps here to kill me. No would have done so already." John turned around to find a tall salarian standing behind him wearing a mix of white lab coat and light armour around his arms. "You must be Dr. Mordin solus."he asked in a somewhat curious demeanor. Mordin walked forward quickly waving his omni tool scanning John and replied "You must be John sheppard, Honored to meet you." John raised his hand preventing Mordin from bridging off on another rant and began to explain why they were there. Mordin listened silently for a good two minutes "Work on a dangerous mission. Gladly, but first need to deal with plague. Curious as to why Cerberus wants me. Hm questions for later." Jacobs looked around the room taking note of the dissaryment. "We can help with whatever you need." John chimined in after patiently waiting as the salarian began to rant. Mordin smiled "help with the dispersal is more than enough. Then I will help you." John heard his comm beep as he moved towards the door reaching for his ear he listened to the relayed message. "Jacobs.. It looks like we are on our own for now."

MIranda looked toward a nearby room in the club, where a man stood standing at an entrance. He appeared to be wearing the gang markings of what appeared to be a blue sun. she turned to face John who was sitting at the bar holding his head. John's head began to itch and pound away as if he was recovering from a three day hangover. "Geoff are you ok?" Miranda queried. Geoff looked in her direction, trying to come up with an answer, but only met with silence. Geoff steadied himself against the bar as the pain slowly dissipated. Miranda paused for a second to view his condition " It must be the Implants, they must not have healed fully." Geoff stood up straight looking Miranda head on "Im fine let's move on." he replied staring at the guard at the other end of the room " let us find archangel." Miranda grew concerned over the development and pressed on. The two headed down to the guard who just simply waved them in without a moment's hesitation. As they entered they were met with another blue suns member who immediately pegged them as mercenaries and ushered them toward a shuttle to head out.

The shuttle began its descent into the lower part of omega near a housing complex near the centre. A blue suns member waited on the platform, Geoff began to feel the pain return to the back of his eye as it slowly moved to the back of his head. The shuttle touched down on the platform flinging its doors open, the two left quickly as it began to prepare for takeoff. The man moved towards Geoff, grabbing his arm he said "Head to the staging area. You will find Sgt Cathka." Geoff and Miranda moved down the corridors passing by several Vorcha, Salarians, Bitarian, Human, and one big Krogan dressed in a heavy red armour with a white skull adorned the shoulder. They pressed on to find several Loki mechs and a YMIR Mech. Geoff paused to stare at the heavy mech and quickly ducked into the room. Miranda kept watch at the door as he began to tinker with the machine's circuits. Without any delay they pressed on down the hall till they found a large barricade blocking the road. They moved closer as they saw a lone bitarian working on a gunship. Geoff and Miranda approached the man as he continued to work welding away. The Bitarian stopped working long enough to notice the two approach. He stood up raising a hand to his helmut changing the density to his visor he said "What do you want." Geoff stopped only to add "You must be Sgt Cathka." the bitarian nodded as he put out his cigarette "You must be the reinforcements. Look i dont have alot of time. I have to finish getting this ship up to one hundred percent if we are gonna take archangel down." Geoff looked at the ship and added "what can you tell me about archangel's base he's got here?" The bitarian let out a large grunt and said "They are discussing the plan over there you should talk to them." Geoff gave Miranda a nod signaling for her to head over to the next room where the bitarian was pointing. Geoff returned his attention to Cathka who at this point returned his attention to the ship. Geoff moved forward noticing the tool on the workbench. It appeared to be some kind of omni tool that was used for welding. His eye began to twitch as a tingling sensation ran down his arms to the tips of his fingers. It felt as if something was scratching away at him until he could no longer think. In a brief moment a voice rang clear in his head forcing Geoff to Grab the tool on the table. Geoff walked closer to Cathka until he reached his side he taped the bitarian on the shoulder "you're working too hard." seconds later he thrusted the tool into Cathka's back. He turned on the device which began to electrocute the man sending him to the floor in blood curtailing agony. Geoff left the room with a cold stern look in his eyes, he moved away from the body with no hint of concern for his action. As he reached the barricade he shivered sharply as if he was in a trance. He looked around curious as to where he had been for the past few seconds. Miranda approached Geoff, she placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered "I think I have a way to get to archangel" Geoff looked at Miranda and said "Ok Let's hear it"

As the Gangs prepared their troops Geoff and Miranda slipped over the barricade and made their way to the building. As the two approached they noticed that no shots were being fired at them. The two crept in through the doors keeping an eye out for their target. Geoff noticed the large room with a staircase at the back. He signaled to Miranda to begin heading up the stairs. The two found a door at the end of the hall which was sealed. Geoff looked at the panel and without a moment's hesitation began to hack the controls. MIranda kept an eye out behind them as the doors flung open. They entered a large room layed out with couches and dressers for cover. At one end they found archangel dressed in full armour inlained with black and blue hues. He appeared to be a turian as he turned slightly, gesturing for a moment of silence as he sighted up for a shot. He pulled the trigger landing a shot on an unsuspecting merch who got carless. Archangel moved slowly to another spot of the room as he leaned on the corner of the table he stared at Geoff while he took his helmet off revealing his identity. "Geoff I thought you were dead." The turian remarked while he placed the butt of the rifle on the floor. A smile drew across Geoff's face as he raised his arms "Garrus. What are you doing here on Omega?." Garrus smiled and added "Just taking out the trash." Garrus picked up his rifle, as he shouldered the weapon he looked at Miranda and said "which groups are here" Miranda looked at Garrus as if she was being tested and replied "it's a full house Blue suns, eclipse, and the blood Pack." Geoff let out a sigh "And one really big Krogan to boot" Garrus smiled "Must be Garm, he's a real pain." as he sat on a nearby table he added "But If the Eclipse and blue suns are here. I'm betting Jaroth and Tarak are there as well" Geoff looked somewhat puzzled as he dared to ask "Why do you say that?" Garrus smirked at the question "Jaroth and Garm were on my list for a while, as for Tarak Lets just say that I tried to kill him once already." Miranda moved towards the doorway to keep an eye out for the merchs. Geoff moved towards cover overlooking the merchs base Garrus moved towards his friend and began to sight up as he rested the rifle between two turned over shelves. "Looks like the blue suns and the eclipse are ready to go." As Garrus scanned he noticed that no vorcha were present in the raid party. "I don't see that krogan anywhere. That's troublesome." Geoff reached out and patted Garrus on the shoulder. "Me and Miranda will cover the stairs, we will trap them in here." Geoff moved towards the door as he readied his rifle he added "Don't worry we have a few surprises for them."

The next several minutes were silent as Geoff and Miranda took up position near two nearby walls overlooking the main entrance of the complex. Garrus continued to watch the barricade as he waited for the mercs to begin their attack. The barricade suddenly erupted with movement as a wave of mechs crawled over and into the courtyard as they began their march. The sound of a crane moved over the courtyard. Its claws held a large YMIR mech. Mercenaries followed as the mech powered up. Jarroth began his march on the house as Geoff watched on his Omni tool. " Lets see if we can level the playing field." he sneered while he typed a few keys. The YMIR mech began to whiz and whir as it stood upright, the lights on its face glowed red. 'TARGETS ACQUIRED' it bellowed as it began to fire upon the unsuspecting Merchs. Jarroth began to panick as the troops fell lifeless to the ground. Garrus took the opportunity to place some well deserved shots to Jarroth and put him with his troops. Geoff and Miranda carried on with the defence as the stranglers were ended one by one. A sudden explosion shook the foundation of the building as Garrus moved out of the room "ITS Garm!" he shouted. Geoff pressed a few keys on his omni tool to power down the mech. "Where is he?" he replied with a rumbling feeling in his gut. Garrus quickly pointed to the stairs "behind the stairs leads to the basement. He must have drilled his way in." Geoff turned to Miranda and quickly said "you stay with Garrus I will take care of the rodent problem." Geoff rushed down the stairs moving towards the door and began to press through to the basement.

Geoff followed the stairs as it led to a small hanger filled with un marked barrels and cars. At the far end of the hall he could see the distinct cutting of fire on metal. He moved quickly to the end to find a series of canisters marked flammable. His mind began to race as the pain in his head returned, he dropped to a knee as his vision blurred. After a few minutes he pulled himself to his feet and began to lob the canisters down the hall. Slowly the cutting made a hole large enough for something big to pass. Geoff stared down the hall and readied his rifle in one hand. The metal hit the floor with a crash as Garm passed through in a huff. The ferocity of a krogan is never underestimated nor ignored, as Geoff focused on the krogan he began to fire the rifle at the hoard of Vorcha clawing there way through the whole. Shifting his weight he raised his left arm quickly releasing two blue orbs which found there way past Garm and near the canisters behind them. The orbs exploded causing the canisters to incinerate the vorcha engulfing them in fire. Garm charged Geoff throwing him to the ground, causing Geoff to drop his rifle. Geoff wrestled to his feet desperately trying to get a shot off on the krogan with his pistol, but was only met with a large fist to the jaw. Collapsing to the floor Geoff activated his omni tool to call for aid. Garm moved closer and reached out to grab Geoff by the throat. Geoff took the opportunity to activate a small emp disabling Garms shields. A bright flash staggered the beast as Geoff rolled on the floor quickly he grabbed his pistol off the floor and began to offload the clip into the krogans chest. The krogans armour was still too tough to penetrate. Garm let out a large battle cry as he drove his fist in his opponents stomach. Geoff let out a large gasp of air as small drops of blood escaped him. Geoff hit the floor in pain as he clutched his gut gasping for air. Garm began to move past ignoring the pitiful human on the ground. Garm reached the door as he heard a faint voice behind him " what are you trying to say welp" he grumbled as he turned to look at Geoff. Geoff raised a fist and said "you forgot this!" He released three small metal rings which hung from his fingers like medals. Garm realised that what he was holding and before he could react the grenades on his belt signaled their charge. Geoff quickly rolled under a nearby car as the grenades exploded, ending Garms terror. Geoff rolled out from under the car to find wreckage and krogan everywhere. Quickly he moved to the stairs to return to his friends as his strength returned, and his vision returned.

Geoff wiped the blood from his face as he reached Miranda and Garrus. Geoff waved his hand signaling that he was okay as he muttered "that's one mean krogan we don't need to worry about anymore." Garrus smirked and added " all that is left is Tarak, where is he?" a rumble shook the floor as a glare of light cut through the room. Garrus took a step back to see an attack ship hovering outside the window. Miranda Let out a sigh as Geoff blurted out "I should have stayed on the ship.'' The ship opened fire, shredding the room as debri and glass littered the room. Garrus hit the floor sharply as blood began to form around his head. "GARRUS!" Geoff shouted, receiving no sign of reaction. Geoff moved forward to a nearby couch for cover as Miranda moved to a nearby wall. The gun fire came to an abrupt halt as a voice echoed through the room. "Archangel, I hope you're dead in there." Tarak bellowed through the room. Geoff quickly picked up Garru's rifle and began to sight up. Miranda quickly flicked her wrist sending a small blue blast hurtling towards the ship. Tarak quickly moved the ship aside dodging the blast. "You call that an attack that is pitiful." Tarak barked as he began to move the ship to the left dodging more and more of the biotic blasts. Geoff moved the rifle slowly following Tarak as he moved the ship toward the clear line of sight. He fired a shot that sailed through the room finding its mark through the ship's glass. Tarak flinched sending the ship sailing to the right. Geoff noticed that the ship's panel was still uncovered. He sighted up for another shot when more rounds began to fill the room again. Geoff kept his focus on the exposed panel as the room slowly disintegrated around them. Geoff exhaled slowly pulling the trigger, firing a shot which sailed into the ships open panel causing the ship to lose power. Tarak tried effortlessly to steer the ship but ended up crashing into the side of the building in a big ball of flame. Geoff quickly moved to Garrus placing a hand on his neck to check for a pulse. Half of his face was covered in blood as he slowly regained consciousness for a moment. Miranda began to call the normandy for assistance as Geoff continued to apply pressure to the wounds.

"Garrus Is tough but he will be fine." John uttered to geoof as the two stood in the conference room of the normandy. Geoff nodded silently as he read the mission report. The doors swung open as Mordin entered the room. "Impressive ship, turian design no human. Surprised that cerberus collaborated with alien tech." he railed on as Geoff shot silent glances at John taking not that John smirked silently. Geoff stood up from the table "It's Good to finally meet you Mordin but there will be plenty of time for questions later." Mordin froze realizing he had rambled on and added "of course sheppard, is there a lab I can use?" a voice rang out from the comms "I will direct you to the labs Dr. Solus." Mordin looked somewhat puzzled and asked "synthesized voice, no to natural for Vi. question is that an AI?" Geoff replied with a smirk on his face "yes that is." Mordin walked out of the room following the voice as it led him down the corridor. John leaned back in his chair as the doors flung open and Garrus walked in. His face was bandaged up as you could still make out the light scaring from under the bandage. John looked at Garrus as he entered and said "Ha! I knew that no one could kill you." Garrus let out a slight chuckle as he coughed slightly "oh please don't make me laugh…..oh...it still hurts." Geoff let out a sigh of relief as to his concerns over Garrus' condition. Garrus moved to the doors and added "I'm gonna take a look at the ships guns. Maybe I can see if I can improve them a bit." he left the room with a brief wave. The doors closed as Geoff looked at the dossier list as he noted that there were two more people to find. "Well time to go for the next." he muttered as he tossed his datapad onto the table. Geoff reached for a button on the desk and said "Joker set a course for Korlus." he said as he leaned back into his chair silently.


	5. Chapter 4

The Normandy arrived at Korlus, a desolate planet in the Imir system. Roughly referred to as the recycling dump of the universe. The ship settled around the upper atmosphere as the hanger bay opened and a small ship headed down to the surface. The shuttle drifted swiftly and silently to the ground as to not alert suspicion from any ground forces. The doors opened as the three men hopped out and headed for a nearby cover. Garrus moved to a nearby ridge and shouldered his rifle, as he sighted up. He began to scan a large complex taking note of the merchs walking around. He moved back down the ridge to the others waiting at the bottom. John and Geoff waited as they checked their gear. "We got half a dozen blue suns down there in the complex." Garrus said as he approached his friends. John reached out and patted Garrus on the shoulder and added "Our warlord must be inside." Geoff looked up and added "We make for the complex. Hopefully unseen." They made their way down to a nearby scrap yard. They moved through the rubble quietly so as to not raise any alarms. A voice echoed across the valley screaming orders over an intercom.

Geoff Moved slowly keeping an eye on his omni tool which scanned for the krogan. John moved close behind ready for the upcoming trials that awaited them. As they pressed on, a series of loud noises and gunfire could be heard up ahead. As they drew closer a body flew past them slamming into a nearby wall. The body at a glance appeared to only be a Blue suns grunt. They quickly turned the corner to find several krogan dead on the ground and one standing behind some cover. "Above us!" Garrus shouted as he began shooting at the blue suns troops that had remained. Geoff and John exchanged a quick glance and began shooting. The lone krogan leaned against the ruble watching them as they dispatched the merchs. John quickly scanned the area for other merchs, he raised a hand and shouted "Clear?"

"Clear" Garrus replied.

Geoff moved closer to the Krogan keeping his weapon at his side and a fair distance incase of a sudden outburst. The Krogan shuffled silently as it played with its hands. Geoff looked at the Krogan and cautiously asked "Are you Okeer?" The krogan shook its head from side to side as it looked at them and said "Okeer is up with tank mother.'' The krogan moved to a nearby panel. It reached out grabbing hold of the panel, lifting it off the ground. With a generous heave it flung the panel to the ground. "This way you must go to tank mother. I must stay here. Until I am called." Geoff drew a puzzled look on his face and pressed on through the corridor ahead. John and Garrus watched the krogan wander off for a brief second before proceeding. Several small skirmishes later they found themselves at a large facility. The voice that echoed over the comms drew louder and louder, As they entered the base and gradually rose through the floors. Geoff moved through the rooms until he found a desk where an asari tried to hide behind. He moved closer to get a look at her to see if she was ok. She looked up and with a not very surprised tone she exclaimed "Oh its just you sheppard." she stood up as John and Garrus entered the room. Garrus looked at the asari for a second and said "hey you're the one that helped us on virmire." she looked at Garrus "The name is Rana. At the very least you could have remembered that." Rana returned her attention to Geoff and added "I escaped and well ended up here. I'm trying to help Okeer with curing the Genophage." Geoff raised a hand to add something but was interrupted as Rana further added "Okeer is inside. Jedore is the one screaming over the Comms. I'm gonna run before you blow this place up or something." She quickly pressed a button which opened a nearby door as she ran past John as quick as she could. Geoff shrugged and "Well I guess that's one way to open a door." John smirked at the attempt at comedy and the three pressed on through the door.

They passed into the next room to find what appeared to be lab equipment and tanks filled with fluid. They entered the room to find no guards and many of the tanks were empty. "Ah Shepard." A voice rang from the far side of the room. A large krogan moved across the room. Geoff looked at the krogan "are you the warlord Okeer?" the krogan nodded with a smile that could scare a pyjak out of the room. "Shepard the man who defeated Saren's pale horde." Okeer turned to face a window "Jidore wanted me to build her an army, but she grew more impatient." John looked over his shoulder to find a large tank with what appeared to be a sleeping Krogan still Inside. Okeer moved to the tank and added "I only required to make one pure soldier, with it I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult any enemy can suffer." he turned to face Geoff and added "To be Ignored." Geoff looked at the tank and asked "Do you have info on the collectors." Okeer smirked and said "Indeed perhaps I could barter passage, but my prototype is non negotiable." Jedore's voice echoed through the comms "this project is scrubbed flush the tanks" Okeer watched as the valves above each tank began to open releasing gas. Okeer moved to the prototype and began to work on a nearby console, he paused to turn his attention to Geoff and barked "You want information on the collectors. Then deal with Jedore, I will stay and salvage what I can." John patted his brother on the shoulder as they turned to head down a nearby set of stairs to deal with the Blue suns. The three cautiously approached the door at the bottom. Jedores voice could be heard in the next room, bellowing orders to the merchs messing around with the tanks strewn about the place. Garrus moved to a nearby crate readying his rifle for a shot. Geoff and John moved ahead to get a closer look at the target. Jedore stood on the other side of the room with a large weapon on her back. Garrus sighted his target and prepared to fire. A nearby mech pile of what appeared to be ruble started to move as a YMIR mech began to active. Jedore turned to look around as she responded to the mech's activation. She yelled "Find the intruders and deal with them." she reached behind her and activated the weapon on her back which appeared to be a rocket launcher. Geoff looked over at his brother and said "I'll deal with Jedore, you and Garrus deal with the mech." John smirked and added "What about the other merchs?" Geoff looked around the room quickly and said "Last one to finish buys a bottle of ice brandy." John let out a small chuckle as the two raised thiers rifles and exclaimed

"Deal!"

The two opened fire as the merches fell and desperately returned fire. Bullets and missiles flew as Garrus continued to provide cover from behind. He sniped the missiles as they flew through the air. The Mech slowly approached him from the side as it prepared to fire. Garrus quickly slid to the side unloading several rounds into its head until it collapsed to the ground. Jedore stood alone in a room of debris and bodies. Geoff moved from cover keeping an eye down his sights and on target. John kept to cover ready for her to strike. Jedore quickly fired her rockets Garrus returned to cover quickly dodging a nearby blast. John opened fire continuing his assault Geoff reached behind him pulling a small disk from his pocket. He pressed a small button on its side and threw it in the direction of a series of tanks behind Jedore. The tanks suddenly exploded sending Jedore flying to the ground. Jedore rose to her feet as Geoff approached her, meeting her with only a rifle. She stared down the barrel as she contemplated her next move, she slowly drew a small blade from her belt. She pounced to try and land a fatal blow on Geoff but was met with an abrupt crash to the floor. Geoff turned around quickly to find Garrus and a smoking barrel. Geoff nodded with appreciation as he added "Lets head back up to Okeer."

They approached the lab to find okeer laying on the ground in front of the prototype's tank. They quickly approached the krogan to find that he was no longer alive. A nearby console began to play a recording as Geoff approached. The recording appeared to be Okeer, he said "This prototype is the pinnacle of my work, all my knowledge was put into making this pure krogan…..this …..Grunt." Geoff looked at John as if searching for an answer. John looked at the tank and said "A krogan might come in handy. We should take this up to the Normandy." Geoff nodded in agreement and called Joker for a pickup.

The Normandy broke from the gravity of Korlus as its engines burned a bright blue, the ship turned slightly to the right as the engines whirred bolting forward into hyperspace. John and Geoff exited the elevator and headed for a storage room near the back of the ship next to the hanger bay. They entered the small room as the tank sat at the back against the wall waiting, as the glow of the tank illuminated nearby objects. Geoff stared at the lumbering Krogan sleeping, completely unaware of the world around it. John moved the pistol on his belt to behind him as if to hide it from the giant. Geoff watched his brother take the extra precaution and curiously asked "Should we open the tank?" John looked his younger brother in the eye "Well… chances are he could be useful. I think it would be better we had him then Cerberus." Geoff nodded in agreement at the comment and looking up slightly he said

"EDI let's crack this tank open."

"Affirmative Shepard" EDI quickly replied

The machine began to beep as fluid drained, cables snapped off the beast's body as the doors opened. The lumbering mass hit the floor with a thud and the Krogan coughed fluid on the floor. The beast looked around as if to get a sense of where it was as it blinked heavily to clear its vision. Without warning the krogan burst forward shoulder checking John to the ground, it raised an arm proceeding to pin Geoff to the wall behind him. The Krogan stared at Geoff with his big black eye and said "Human..Male...Before you die I need a name." Geoff wriggled a bit to allow oxygen to enter his lungs as he managed to reply "I'm Commander Geoff Shepard. I don't take threats likely" The Krogan shook its head unapproving of the response "Not your name. Mine. I'm trained but the tank…..Okeer did not make connection." Geoff looked puzzled as the beast continued "The warlord legacy Grunt….Grunt… the last... it has no meaning it'll do." John rolled on the floor gasping for air he noticed his brother pinned by the beast, he reached for his gun to find that it was not there. Scanning the ground he quickly noticed the weapon was nowhere to be found. Grunt continued to add "I am Grunt If you wish to command me you better be strong. Your enemies must be strong." Geoff managed to get a good hold of the tree trunk of an arm pinning him to the wall and said "Our enemies are strong, I assure you you wont be dissapointed." Geoff smiled and added "We have a strong crew and you would make it stronger." Grunt paused to think for a second as Geoff finally found footing on the floor. "That is acceptable…..I will fight for you shepard." Grunt finally replied Geoff "moved his hand forward and added "I'm glad you see it my way." Grunt felt something tap his chest as he looked down to find a pistol aimed at him." Grunt let go of his commander as he let out a small chuckle "Offer one hand, but arm the other. Wise move sheppard." he turned to head deeper into the room. John moved closer to check on his brother. "Well glad to see that he is on our side." John murmured to Geoff as he checked him for injury. "We are About ten minutes out from our destination. Just thought I would let you know." Joker rang through comms alerting Geoff. Geoof turned to head out the door as John grabbed his arm. Geoff turned sharply and said "What is it?" John held out a hand "can I Have my gun back now." he said, smirking. Geoff smiled and tossed the gun back at his brother as the two headed for the elevator "That was a nice pull you did there" John quipped Geoff smiled as he said "Not as nice as the prison we are about to break into." John paused as the doors closed slowly, he turned to face his brother smiling and added

"which Prison?"


	6. Chapter 5

Adrift in space there rested a ship hidden amongst the shadow of a small moon. The Normandy slowly approached the vessel as its name on the side became more clear as the lights illuminated a single word written on the side. 'Purgatory'. The Normandy's shuttle bay opened, and a small ship moved out to dock with the prison. It cautiously moved to the far side as scorch marks became more visible over their quick pass over. Geoff reviewed the dossier as the ship slowly began its docking procedure. He glanced over the margins that indicated 'Funds paid' , 'subject zero' and 'Jack' as to who this person is, was a mystery. John leaned forward to look at the krogan sitting at the back. He paused to view the beast as it prepared its shotgun. "Grunt We are only retrieving the specimen….. alive. Only attack when we give the order." Grunt looked up with eyes that could cut a bulkhead and added "Understood" Garrus sat quietly in his seat before adding "I got fifty credits says he tears apart some unlucky simp. If this goes south." John leaned back to look at Garrus smirking as if trying to egg him on. John smiled and whispered "Deal." Geoff looked out the window and noticed the shuttle landing in the hanger "We are here." The doors opened as the team moved out into a room with three security guards dressed in black. One of the guards had a blue stripe on its right shoulder, he moved forward "Your weapons will have to be left here at the door. Guns are not allowed in the facility." Grunt let out a grumble as he moved forward rushing the man, raising a fist he drilled him in the face which sent him flying backwards towards the remaining guards. "JUST TRY IT!" He roared. The guards moved forward calling orders to the other guards on the other side of the door. Geoff rushed to Grunt "stand down grunt its there house we can play by their rules." "No Fun" Grunt huffed. "That won't be necessary, I'm sure we can accommodate a few armed guests." Geoff turned around to see a turin in blue and grey armour enter the room he waved the guards to stand down and returned his attention to Geoff. "Im Warden Kuril. We have not yet received the funds for the prisoner so if we make our way to the waiting room. We can take a slight tour while we wait." Geouuf gestured for the warden to lead the way as the group began to follow. Garrus nugged John slightly and whispered "heh you owe me fifty credits." John smirked and silently carried on.

The Facility was large with small compartments filled with convicts as they passed through the hall the warden talked as if proud of his facility. Grunt moved silently as he watched the people in the pods bounce and scream. "Heh like pjaks." He murmured to himself. The warden paid little to no mind to the krogan as it waddled behind the group. John and Garrus examined the halls as they passed through, silently they examined the guards as they evaluated the facility. "I Need to check to see if the funds are received." Kuril stopped at the end of the hall. He pointed down another corridor and added "If you go down here there is a room where you can pick up Jack." they wandered down the hall till they came to a room that appeared to be a waiting room. Geoff moved to the center of the room as Garrus said "Think they might stiff us for more money." John turned to face him and added "If they did we have a Krogan as backup." Grunt slammed his fist into his palm with excitement as he added "Let them come." A door at the back of the room opened up revealing nothing inside "Im sorry but I cannot let a valuable asset like you get away. This is your cell." Geoff looked up at the camera on the adjacent side of the room. He smirked and raised his hand revealing only his middle finger. The warden pulled from the monitor "How quaint." he murmured as he reached for the comms "Guards we have four escapees in the waiting room. Get them!"

Garrus quickly pushed a table onto its side and sighted up as Geoff and John hd behind nearby couches."John I'm gonna want that fifty now." garrus shouted as the door began to buzz. John quickly fired back "How about double or nothing." Grunt moved to the center of the room with his shotgun in hand, he let out a tremendous roar and charged the door. The door flung open as the Krogan burst through slamming several guards to the ground. Grunt fired at them as they attempted to either get off the ground or cause damage to the brute. Geoff quickly activated his omni tool and searched the ship's schematics for Jack's holding cell. "Level three " he shouted "Looks like the max wing." John moved to his brother eyeing the map in front of him "Let's split up, you and Garrus will head to the observation room. Me and Grunt will Join you there In a bit." Garrus moved toward the door and shouted "let's move!" Geoff and Garrus rushed down the hall towards the elevator. John was left alone with the wall of muscle behind him. "Ready for some target practice" John bellowed. Grunt laughed hysterically and added "Let's show them what little hope they have." the two marched down the hall as guards moved in on their position.

Garrus and Geoff moved slowly through the halls to avoid the guards as they could hear the ruckus caused by the others. They eventually made it into a large room overseeing a small hanger. Geoff moved to the console at the center of the room and began to type. Garrus looked out the window to see that a series of tubes entered the floor and four Ymir mechs where stationed around them. "Must be the place." He neutered silently as he continued to scan the room. Geoff paused to read the info that began to display on the screen. "Subject zero aka Jack Is a biotic human considered to be the strongest alive." Garrus walked over to read the data as well as the doors behind them suddenly flung open and the two drew their guns. They were relieved to only find John and Grunt entering the room. "What?" John replied, "The check is in the mail, don't worry." Garrus looked at the console as it added the options to release. Geoff looked around the room at his friends and activated the cell.

The cells in the room began to release pressure as the mechs activated and began to deploy. A Cilindar rose from the floor revealing a woman covered in tattoos and wearing black pants and sports bra. As the gas settled the four of them looked into the room

"That's Jack?"

Garrus uttered confused as to the sight he was seeing. Jack suddenly sprung to life ripping off her restraints like fly paper she fell to the ground. Catching her breath she looked up at the mechs. Biotic energy coursed off her body as she charged the mechs causing a massive explosion rocking the ship and sending it into red alert. "Ha…. I like her." Grunt uttered as Geoff and John Looked in his direction somewhat uncertain by what he meant by his comment. "We better catch up to her before she gets blown into space." They made their way down to the room as they found the mechs in pieces all over the place. "Im Guessing she went through here." Garrus pointed out to the team as they found a massive hole in the wall. Geoff moved toward the hole as a voice rang through the comms 'Alert subject zero is loose. Warning subject zero has escaped.'' They quickly moved through the wreckage as they found more and more holes where Jack had made her mark. As they moved toward the last one, gun fire paused their approach. "Shepard I could have sold you and lived like a king." Geoff moved to a nearby wall for cover as the team disappeared to cover. Geoff looked over at a nearby ledge where Warden Kuril stood waiting atop his mound like a hunter on safari. "I can always recapture Jack. Sadly you won't be around for that." Kuril barked as he began to shoot at anything that moved. Geoff Looked around for an advantage as he noticed that Kuril was at an advantage, His eye twitched as he reached into his pocket and removed a few grenades from his belt. Geoff quickly threw the grenades in the air towards Kuril. Kuril smirked as he shot the grenades out of the air resulting in shrapnel to rain down to the ground. A large Blue barrier flashed, stopping the debris from hitting Kuril as he continued to fire wildly at his prey. John looked around the room to find a source for the barrier but could not see from his current vantage point. Grunt grew impatient as he hid behind a large block in the middle of the room. Clutching his weapon he reared up and continued to shoot at Kuril. Geoff looked over towards the angry Krogan and his futile attempts to take down his target. A small gleam of light peaked out of a pillar on the far side of the room. Quickly he rose from the barricade and began to shoot at the pillar. Playing a hunch he guessed correct and the barrier suddenly broke. Kuril took a step back as the lumbering beast charged forward driving its massive shoulder into his gut. A loud wail could be heard as he was sent flying to the ground. Crashing to the ground Kuril quickly crawled toward his rifle which laid several feet away. Grunt paused for a second as Geoff approached him from the side. Geoff stared down at the turian as he slowly approached him. "I thank you for your business." Geoff muttered as he drew his pistol and began to fire a few rounds into Kurils neck. His body hit the floor with a sudden thud as blood pooled out of his body. Geoff quickly shook his head as he looked around to find his friends in one piece. John froze at the sight he had witnessed, cautious of his brother's mental status he pressed on "We better find Jack." he urged as they ran down the hall toward the airlock.

Jack ruched toward the dock as fast as she could firing blasts of biotic energy, which sent guards and mercs flying around. She reached the window overviewing the ship. She came to a complete halt as a symbol on the ship's forward panel caught her attention. "Cerberus." she exclaimed as it drove her into an angry fit. A guard slowly sneaks up on her as she was unaware of him. Geoff whipped around the corner to find the guard preparing to strike. Quickly he drew his pistol and fired at the guard sending the bullet into the back of his skull sending him to the floor. Jack sharply turned around to find Geoff and his team closing in. She glared intently at them As she clenched her fists "That's far enough" she ordered as they came to a stop. "I don't know what Cerberus wants with me. You are gonna get me off this station." She added with a slight twitch in her hands causing a light blue glow to occur." Geoff took a step back and kept his eye on her "We need your assistance with a dangerous mission." Jack let out a small chuckle as she crossed her arms and added "I don't care about your mission. But I will help you on one condition." Geoff's interest became peeked and he added "what's the condition." Jack looked at the ship and added "Cerberus must have some files on me. I want to see what dirt they have on me. Then I will help you." Geoff looked at his brother to see that he was nodding in approval. He turned his attention to the very angry biotic waiting for a response. He let out a sigh and said "You got it." Jack headed for the ship's door as she bellowed "Don't cross me Sheppard!...you better keep your word." Geoff paused at the entrance as Grunt and Garrus passed by, John patted his brother on the shoulder and said "what's wrong." Geoff looked his brother in the eye as sweat ran down his brow "Miranda is not gonna like this." he quietly murmured to his brother. John looked over at the team as they began to enter the ship, watching Jack carefully as she strode her way inside. "I'll talk to Miranda" he remarked as Geoff froze at the idea. John looked him in the eye and added "It's about time I had a little chat with her anyway."


End file.
